Inescapable
by tmofkeri
Summary: A vicious triangle has caught Montparnasse, Eponine, Marius and they won't be able to escape until it breaks.
1. Chapter 1

I don't remember when or how I met Montparnasse. All I remember is hot breath and jerky hands, two young bodies pressed against one another, one pushing and the other retreating. I couldn't escape though-there was nowhere to escape to. Not when your own father sells your body.

I remember meeting Marius-it was only a few short weeks ago. Weeks that flew by the young girl in love. I had been running an errand for my father, I was slinking down the hallway of our building as he was entering. His eyes were focused on the distance, and he would not have even seen me if he hadn't bumped into me.

"I'm sorry Mademoiselle" he apologized, grabbing my arm and helping me back on my feet. I flinched, naturally, but managed to raise my undernourished eyes to meet his beautiful. I suppose that look was all it took for me.

Then too soon he was walking past me, leaving me dazed in the hallway. How could I possible run trivial errands for my father when such a man existed? He hadn't even tried to force himself upon me-although I'm not sure I would have minded if he had.

I stood there for too long. I knew it when I finally woke up from my visions of him and myself and made three discoveries. It was too late-I should have returned hours ago. I had not performed any of the tasks my father had demanded I do-that would be a punishment in itself. And I could have easily ran to do them quickly, but my third discovery was the young man walking towards me slowly, like a predator stalking its prey.

"Eponine" he said curtly, pushing my body against the wall with his own. His mouth was latched to my neck despite my squirming to try and get away.

"Please Montparnasse. Not today. I have to return to my father" I said too quickly. He smiled with the grin of a shark and nipped my neck. "He can wait" His hands reached to pull my shirt up as a doorknob turned. He paid no attention. But my eyes were drawn to the young man leaving, walking past us in the hallway and refusing to meet my pleading eyes, his face burnt with embarrassment. My heart sunk. Surely he now thought Montparnasse was my boyfriend, not a client of my father. "Get off me" I growled and pushed him away with a new found anger.

Wrong move.

By now Marius was gone, and Montparnasse immediately slapped my face with his disgusting hand. I barely flinched, fully prepared for the blow. My face burnt in anger and shame, but not pain. I glared at him.

"We'll see what your father has to say about this" Montparnasse threatened, grabbing my arm too tight. I did not want this- I clearly remembered what had happened last time I misbehaved, and it was not a process I wanted to repeat. But Montparnasse wanted me to beg for mercy, and I would do anything to avoid becoming his puppet. No matter how much pain I had to suffer.

Montparnasse shoved me into the feebly lit room roughly. My father looked up and immediately understood before Montparnasse said a word. He nodded curtly at Montparnasse, a sign that he would take care of the punishment and Montparnasse was free to leave. Instead the predator growled, "I'll help"- a last attempt to force me to beg for mercy.

But that was never an option for me.


	2. Chapter 2

My father sighed as he grabbed me by my rags, throwing me into the corner of the room. I only glared back.

"The rest of the gang is away..But she'll pay" my father apologized to Montparnasse, who smirked. Montparnasse, who enjoyed causing pain simply because he could, who would rather force himself on a defiant girl than a willing, who was a clear cut example of evil.

"I'll take care of it" Montparnasse said, refusing to break his eye contact with me. My father hesitated and nodded-after all, Montparnasse was a paying customer. He stepped out, taking to the streets to avoid having to watch without participating.

Montparnasse's hand snaked out and gripped my throat, simultaneously pinning me to the wall and lifting me so that I could hardly reach the ground. My hands desperately grasped his to try and pry him off, my world spinning.

"Don't fight me again darling" he whispered as he leant in close to my ear. His hand released my throat and I eagerly sucked in gulps of air before his lips crashed against mine, sucking away the precious oxygen. His hands slowly wandered, discarding my feeble clothing.

I didn't fight.

His lips latched onto my neck, sucking hard. I disregarded any cravings my body exhibited, by now I was aware of the distinction between body and mind. I let him trace his hands over my body, his grimy fingers bruising and dirtying my already filthy body.

I didn't fight.

He pushed me where he wanted me to be, he directed my hands and my mouth. I was his slave and prisoner, it was forced without compassion or tenderness. He could control me, and

I couldn't fight.

I just wanted it to be over. I knew what would come next, and it was better than what I just went through. Sure enough, he grabbed his knife.

"You better not fight me again Eponine" he hissed, emphasizing my name He dragged the knife through my skin, taunting me as he did so. It wrapped around my arm like a red snake, coiling from my shoulder to my elbow. I yelped at first, but forced myself to remain quiet as the pain hit my body in waves that threatened to knock me over. The snake quivered every time my arm shook as I tried to hold the pain in. Pain that radiated from my heart into my bloodstream, coursing through my entire body. That wasn't it.

He held the knife close to my throat, too close for comfort.

"You won't push me away again, now will you dear Eponine?" he whispered against my ear, the cold,wet knife grazing my throat. With every moment of silence he inched it closer until a small drop of red emanated from my neck.

"No" I whispered.

I couldn't fight.

[Please read and review!]


End file.
